


Destiel Drabbles

by Writemeariver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Spooning, cas learns to cuddle, cold and wet dean, dean falls in a lake, for survival of course, male on male cuddling, sam avoids his hotel, sorta - Freeform, what more does one need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writemeariver/pseuds/Writemeariver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of Destiel drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hope every one likes :) It's just a simple drabble written for a friend of mine. Unedited so please ignore any mistakes

Dean was starting to hate lakes. Every time they were around them nothing good seemed to happen and the brunette hunter was frankly done. 

They had found something about a series of drownings on a particular fishing lake, and the two brothers could not help but look into it. 

The case had ended with Dean being half drowned and his brother having to drag him out onto the rocky shore. Once Sam had determined he was okay, his brother had barely stopped laughing stating that Dean looked like “drowned cat.” With the Impala’s old heat dial cranked as high as it could go and Sam’s jacket covering his soaked shoulders, the two returned to the motel they had checked into the day before. 

“You should shower, get warm and all. I’ll go grab some food”

Dean barely looked up from the huddled ball he had formed on the bed. God he hated lakes. No, water in general, he definitely hated water in general.

“Sure Sammy” he told his brother in a croaky voice. I better not get goddamn sick the hunter thought to himself as the door shut behind his giant brother. He stood slowly his muscles groaning at the exertion. He slowly stripped out of his sodden clothes and walked across the pukish green carpet into the motels tiny bathroom. He cranked the showers tap to high and stepped under the spray.

Initially the water was cold but slowly it warmed until it nearly scaled the man. He stood under the jet of the water for a couple minutes before shutting the water off and climbing out. He was still cold dammit. Wrapping a dingy motel towel around his waist, Dean turned to leave the bathroom.

“GODDAMMIT CAS!”

The angel in question tipped his head in the quizzical kitten way he always did and Dean had to admit that it made him adorable. The hunter shook his head and resumed his anger at the angel for appearing. 

“I’m sorry Dean, but I was under the pretense that you needed my assistance.”

Dean rubbed the hand that was not holding up his towel across his face, noticing for the first time how tired he was. The last few months.... had not been the easiest. 

“And how do you know this?” He asked the angel.

“We do share a more profound bond Dean. Your brother also attempted to contact me. He spoke of you being under the weather, which I did not understand.”

Dean looked at Cas and sighed. Internally cursing his brother he pushed past the angel back into the crummy hotel room. His brother was nowhere to be found.Of course Dean grumbled to himself. Deciding to ignore Cas, the hunter dug through his bag for a pair of dry pajama pants. He didn’t wear them often, as they were covered in tiny feathers. They had been a gag gift from Sam but they were soft and flannel and Dean was cold. 

Not bothering to ask Cas to look away, Dean dropped the towel and pulled on the pyjamas. He settled on the bed and tensed slightly as a chill racked his frame. The hunter hadn’t realised he had shut his eyes but when they opened Cas was sitting directly beside him.

“Dean.” The angel started staring intently at him. 

“Cas, can you just leave? I’m fucking freezing and I”m tired. I just..” Dean let his words trail off. He wasn’t sure what he wanted really. Right now though, he just wanted some sleep and to get warm. The hunter stood once more and walked around his crappy bed to the one where Sam’s bag was. He rummaged in his brothers duffel for a moment and pulled out a raggy Stanford sweatshirt. Sam would probably give him shit for taking it later but Dean was to tired to care.

Dean settled back on his bed, and was surprised when he noticed the sheets pulled back. He looked back to see an blank faced Cas staring at him.

“Dude, seriously?” The angel gave Dean a look and grumbling the hunter crawled under the motels thin blankets that smelled of things that Dean did not even want to know about. He expected the angel to leave, but instead he was greeted with the site of Cas pulling off his trench coat and clumsily undoing his tie. Before Dean could protest the angel had slid into the bed beside him, only hesitating to kick off his shoes. 

“Cas what the fu-”

“Dean you are obviously chilled and sharing body heat, or cuddling as you refer to it as, will warm you.”

Dean’s protests died on his lips and the angel tugged the man closer to him, so he was flush against his chest. Warmth radiated from Cas and Dean couldn’t help but curl closer. Cas’s arm hesitantly wrapped around Dean’s stomach and the hunter let out a contented sigh. 

The hunter fell asleep quickly, the angels warmth and close proximity keeping any nightmares from the man. When Sam finally returned, a greasy white paper bag in hand, he was met by Cas’s piercing eyes. The dark haired man was not even surprised when he saw his brother sleeping beside the angel. He placed the food down on the rooms tiny table and left. 

Dean never even noticed


	2. Hold Me Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finds comfort in the form of Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little drabble I wrote. I got the idea from this picture [(x)](http://lumen-a.deviantart.com/art/Hold-me-still-422551596)  
> 

Castiel was cold. It was still a new feeling, along with hunger and thirst and the need for sleep. So many foreign needs and feelings. It was confusing to say the least. He wrapped the burgundy hoodie tighter around his chest. 

He couldn’t walk properly, his newly human body tired. God he was so tired. 

He was hungry, his vision blurry and all he could think of was Dean. He looked up, the bunker door. 

Dean.

He was close. So close. 

He took a few steps, and the rest passed like a blur. 

Suddenly he was in front of him. Dean. His blonde hair, his freckles. He looked comfortable, albeit confused, but wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe holding a rifle he had never looked more like Dean. His Dean. 

He wasn’t even surprised anymore by what his mind referred to Dean as.

“Cas?” 

“ Hello Dean.”

The name slipped out of his mouth. Quiet, almost to quiet to be heard. Like a prayer it slid out of his mouth, a familiar greeting. Dean barely had time to react before the former angel had slid to his knees. 

Warm, familiar arms wrapped around Cas and he let himself breath a sigh of relief. His own arms wrapped around Dean and he pressed his forehead into his shoulder.

“It’s okay. I got you Cas.”

He was safe.


End file.
